Lois Whitworth (Beauty and the Beast)
Lois Whitworth (Mädchen Amick) is the main villainess from "Basic Instinct," episode 1.04 of Beauty and the Beast (airdate November 1, 2012). She is the owner of the Westchester Polo Club, which had Tommy Holt as a worker as part of her "Achieve to Ride" charity. Lois is also the widowed mother to her only child, Clarissa Whitworth, and they were both left in debt following the passing of Lois' husband. With that, Lois was attempting to pair Clarissa with wealthy Sean Hyland, even planning to have her daughter marry Sean to get them out of debt. However, Clarissa was dating Tommy, and Lois found out about the relationship when she learned that Clarissa gave Tommy her late father's watch. To Lois, Tommy was an obstacle in her greedy plans, and that along with her elitist views about their relationship prompted Lois into planning to eliminate Tommy. Lois lured Tommy to the stables, where she struck him with a polo mallet after failing to coerce Tommy to end things with Clarissa. After attacking Tommy, the evil Lois manipulated Clarissa into helping her get rid of Tommy's body, and made false claims that Tommy was doping horses and that he attacked her when confronted about, hence her reason for attacking Tommy. The duo left Tommy for dead at a dumpster, though he was still (barely) alive when Vincent Keller arrived and saved him. Catherine Chandler and Tess Vargas were on the case after Vincent informed the former about Tommy, and during her encounter with the pair, Lois was shown her late husband's watch, and later made the false claim that Tommy had stolen it. Clarissa was suspected of Tommy's attempted murder when it was revealed that she helped dump Tommy's body, along with the fact that she was lying about the claim that Tommy was doping horses. After hearing Clarissa mention that Tommy had a record and a bad reputation, Catherine deduced that Lois was the one putting those thoughts in her daughter's head, and that she had known about Clarissa and Tommy's relationship all along. Later on, Catherine and Tess returned to the polo club and confronted Lois; revealing her villainous role in the process. After denying it at first, Lois blasted Tommy for not listening to her, while stating that she wasn't going to let Clarissa ruin her life, with Catherine adding that Lois was also (and most likely mainly) concerned with her own life. Following the reveal, Tess handcuffed and arrested Lois for attempting to kill Tommy. Trivia *Mädchen Amick also appeared as villainous femme fatale Lena Mathers Reardon in the 1993 film, Dream Lover, as well as the evil Jacqueline Medeiros on Psych. Quotes *"He should have listened to me. I couldn't just let my daughter ruin her life." (Lois Wentworth's callous rant regarding Tommy Holt and his relationship with Clarissa) Gallery screenshot_8739.png 28f60ba68bb8fb001120cf02b62afb80.jpg e2a7ab43da2bfe1d35ed0e40808e63ec.jpg screenshot_8737.png 2c9c2a5e11285ba6c3716961dbdc5992.jpg screenshot_8738.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Rich Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested